


Happy Christmas

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mwpp_mischief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at the Potter's. Remus and Sirius share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days 2010 Prompt Day 6 at mwpp_mischief on lj.

"James is a jammy bastard, isn't he?"

Remus smiled as warm hands slid up under the front of his jumper. He leaned back against Sirius, slitting his eyes so the lights from the Potter's magnificent tree and the low flames in the hearth reduced to a dim, blurry glow. _O Holy Night_ played softly on the wireless.

"He is," Remus admitted. "If you discount his unfortunate hair."

Sirius giggled, his nose burrowing through Remus' own wavy mop to nuzzle at the skin of his neck. "There is that. I suppose being blessed with a gorgeous mane like mine is a decent trade off for not being the pampered little darling of my parents."

Remus snorted. "Sirius, you _were_ pampered, even after you had the temerity to be sorted into Gryffindor. You had the most pocket money of any student in our year, and I do believe you were the only one who had a different pair of silk pajamas for every night of the week."

"My parents were gits, though! Not ace like the Potters are. Still..." Sirius gave a mock-sentimental sigh. "Those were the days--full pockets and fine clothing. Now I'm reduced to James' cast off flannels."

"Yes. You're destitute. Poor thing. Oh wait, except for the small fortune your uncle left you, not to mention that the Potters have practically adopted you and would let you live with them forever. Also, you stole those pajamas from James before he even had a chance to wear them because, and I quote, 'They're soft and fuzzy and feel good on my bits.'"

"I'm pretty lucky, too, aren't I?" Sirius asked happily.

"I think there's a saying or something about how God looks out for fools."

"Oi!"

The arms around Remus squeezed tight, and he let out a pained grunt. Sirius tugged him around to face him, pulling him close again. "I love Christmas." He smiled at Remus.

"I know."

"I love the carols and the lights and the food and the staying up all night before because I'm too excited to sleep thinking about presents."

Remus laughed. "Father Christmas won't come if you're awake, you know."

"Yes he will. He likes me. We've exchanged letters."

"Oh?"

"When I was five. I left a letter out for him Christmas Eve and the next morning Dottie, our house elf before Kreacher, brought me his reply. It said, 'You is a very good boy, Master Sirius, and you is deserving a very Happy Christmas.' So you see we're on excellent terms."

"Quite." Remus nodded seriously.

"Anyway, I'm glad your parents let you come. Do you realize this is the first time we've actually spent Christmas Eve together?"

Sirius brushed a kiss across Remus' cheekbone, his subdued enthusiasm making Remus smile. "Yes. And we'll have Christmas morning, too."

The song on the wireless changed to something a bit more festive, and Sirius grinned and began to sway him around the polished floor. Sirius began to sing along. "In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married, we'll say no, Man, but you can do the job while you're in town."

Remus grinned wickedly as Sirius swung him into a low dip. "Is that a proposal, Mr. Black?"

"I've got a proposal for you, Moony." Sirius leered and righted them both, bringing Remus flush against him. Remus laughed.

"I propose," Sirius said slowly, his hands sliding under Remus' jumper again, "that you let me kiss you tonight..." He pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Remus' forehead. "Tomorrow." Another kiss landed on his nose. "And forever."

Knuckles brushed up Remus' spine as they pressed closer, and Remus tilted his face to perfect the gentle kiss that fell against his lips this time.

"Happy Christmas, Moony," Sirius whispered, eyes bright with reflected light.

Remus smiled against his lips. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
